Some place to call mine own
by Princess lost in darkness
Summary: Bella was left bitten by a vampire at a young age but was saved. Can she save herself or will she be a danger once she is on the lost. will she accept help and love from a family that lives just like her. Read and comment I'm dutch so i will have grammar and spelling problems so i know what i need to work on i want comments on the story not my style OKAY!


**(A/n: she has more powers than a normal vampire, she can absorb powers from everyone she still has her mind shield and she is not depended on blood.**

**I have taking bits from the story prey by summer35**

**Some place to call mine own**

Isabella Maria Swan was a young woman who live in Phoenix and had everything she ever wanted except her father wasn't there with her. Her parents where divorced at the age of 7. And when she was even younger she was bitten by a vampire but she never told anyone but she had survived the attack but she was visited by dr. Carlisle Cullen and a member of the Volturi Aro and the last one turned her into a full vampire but during her change she had blue eyes and later they turned brown.

That meant that she could resist human blood but she would age as a human so till she reached maturity. Aro was interested in her powers and asked if she would joined the Volturi but she friendly reclined so she choose to stay with her mother and her father moved to Forks. (A/N:they never knew about her vampire adventure).

Her mother was going out again but one night she didn't come back later Bella was informed that her mother and her current boy(toy)friend where killed in a car crash. At that moment of the call her world crashed down. She wasn't 18 yet so her had to live with her father in Forks.

She hired lawyers who sold the house and property and the money was saved for her college funds and money for her trip to her father, for clothes, and 2 a new cars she go a lot for the selling the house but her mother had saved money and stated in her will that she would get it in case something had happened to her, so she had bought a 2 new cars and shipped it to her father the models where the newest model of the Ford 2010 Mustang Henness in blue with white strips(A/N: cars photo's on profile) and she had a pick up a Ford F-105 in dark red. But she was getting nervous to be on the plane she may be a vampire but she was still scared of flying and she was about starting at a new school and making friends.

Carlisle kept in touch with her about her powers and told her about his children he adopted and he told her that they where attending her new school and she had seen photo's and Carlisle told her they would make good friends and he would be coming by to test her powers she had and then she would meet his family. Charlie was waiting at the air port with Carlisle and Esme to welcome her.

"I'm really excited that she is coming here but I had hoped that situation where different."

"Don't worry Charlie she will be fine mine boys and girls are there for her so will you and I."

"Thanks Carlisle for your family's help she will need it.

And then Bella was coming out the hall and when she walked to her bags it looked like she was walking on air so graceful was she.

"Dad, Carlisle, Esme how lovely to see you again."

She hugged Charlie and Esme and then she turned to Carlisle and he give her a hug

"Okay ladies and gentleman let's get going."

Bella saw that the pickup was there and she looked at Carlisle and smiled a little.

Carlisle called Alice that they where stopping by the house to make dinner for Bella and Charlie.

_``okay kids she is coming with us so is Charlie so don't come running at her to hug her she is a little tense about her surroundings so behave calmly.``_

_``okay will do ``_

Carlisle broke the connection.

He tried to talk Bella but felt the pull from Carlisle so she opened the link.(she have more powers then a "normal" vampire)

_**Are you alright I told the rest to be calm but I don't think they will do that, do you think you can handle it ore try another time perhaps? `` **_

_**`` No I'm fine it just the new surroundings and new people I feel and I'm just a little hunger for blood I don't know.``**_

_**`` maybe they would like to show you around if you want.``**_

_**``Maybe later okay but thanks for the offer.`` **_

And she closed the link and they parked in front of the house.

`` Nice place Carlisle, Esme it's beautiful."

`` Thank you dear now let's meet the rest. Hey everybody we're here come down!"

Bella hear steps coming down stairs and their they where the Cullen kids. Carlisle steps forwards and pointed to the kids

"These are mine adopted children Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward, boys and girls this is Isabella Marie Swan but preferably called Bella."

``Hello nice to finally meet you all.``

"Welcome to Forks Bella great having you here and I will know we are gonna be great friends."

"Yes Alice I know we will."

"_What how does she know?(in everybody minds)_

"_she is pretty." Alice _

"_i wonder if she likes to wrestle" Emmett_

"_I don't feel anything off her" Jasper_

"_i can read her" Edward_

But then Charlie got a call that there was a robbery-gang on the loose.

"I'm so sorry Bella but I have to go.``

"I know don't worry I'm in good hands with Cullen's so do your duty okay, call me if you need backup !`` He looked at her trying to hold in a smile.

" What...Just go already kick some criminal butt.``

And he walked with a smile on his face. The Cullen's family where laughing about the joke.

``Well I needed a ice breaker, everybody was so tense"

Sorry Carlisle but I have to go home alright I will talk to the rest of you guys later bye." And she teleported to her house.

"Wow she is amazing Carlisle and pretty too." Alice said everybody agreed with her.

"Whats wrong with her?" Rose asked.

"Well she can feel everybody's powers and her body absorbs it like a never ending sponge and her body uses it when she is in danger. But she has come across many so she has a lot of powers. And she is a bit afraid of new things and on top off all that she lost her mother and her old home so she needs to adjust to her new surroundings."

"Alright so we let her come to us and not the other way around okay ." Emmett said. Everybody looked at him. "What!" "Wow Emmett you said something smart."Jasper said.

"I have mine moments." He said looking smug. Everybody laughed


End file.
